L'Histoire de FHI
by ry0kiku
Summary: Dari tahun 2009 bulan Juni sampai ke detik ini; kisah perjalanan singkat sebuah fandom yang kita semua sayangi. Tertarik mengeksplorasi? Slash/Straight alike. AnyonexAnyone. Warning: absurdity ahead.


**Warning: Slash/Straight (walaupun kayaknya akan lebih berat ke slash mengingat...kecenderungan fandom ._. #shot). Bisa dibilang AnyonexAnyone. Bisa dibilang plotless. Mungkin OOC. Mungkin typo. Canon atau AU... sy nggak tahu ._. #dirajam Pesan sponsor seperti biasa: silakan kabur bagi yang sekiranya bakal alergi.**

**Yang masih bertahan sampai titik ini, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :))**

* * *

><p>Mereka semua menunggu dalam diam, dalam keheningan tanpa suara. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menunjukkan kegelisahan secara terbuka, ada juga yang memasang tampang tidak peduli walau kelihatan jelas pura-pura. Pada kenyataannya, belasan pasang mata beraneka warna itu sesekali mencuri pandang pada layar monitor yang terpancang di atas kusen pintu berpanel ganda, satu-satunya jalan keluar dari sana.<p>

Mereka harus memastikan diri siap siaga. Mengingat bahwa momen bersejarah itu bisa datang kapan saja.

TING!

Suara bel jadul itu menyentakkan selusin lebih kepala, yang semuanya langsung terpaku pada si layar besar. Bisikan pelan mulai merambati ruangan tatkala bibir-bibir itu mengeja dua kata yang tertera di sana.

_Sweden._

_Finland._

Duo yang namanya disebutkan itu bertukar pandang, senyum gugup bertemu tampang garang.

"Yuk, _Sve_."

Finland dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut Sweden dengan suara tenggorokan yang susah didialogkan. Dengan jemari bertautan dan diikuti pandangan para kolega yang rata-rata penasaran, mereka berjalan menuju pintu di bawah layar dan menghilang di baliknya.

Menandai tertorehnya halaman sejarah oleh tinta perdana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'Histoire de FHI

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

All the mentioned fics are intellectual properties of their respective authors.

I own nothing but the story and its absurd idea.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, hei. Menurut kalian, kenapa yang dipilih pertama mereka berdua?" Seychelles bertanya, mengambil selembar kartu dari tangan Belarus. Setelah Sweden dan Finland menghilang ke balik pintu, mereka yang tersisa di situ kembali melanjutkan aktivitas demi menghabiskan waktu. Salah satunya ya itu; dengan main kartu. <em>Courtesy<em> seorang Monaco, tentu.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Vietnam merenung, alisnya bertemu sementara matanya yang hitam bak kumbang menelusuri kartu di tangannya satu per satu. "Yah, mungkin karena mereka cukup dekat dilihat dari segi sejarah, kultur, geografi…"

Analisis dadakan Vietnam terpotong ketika pintu itu terbuka sekali lagi, menampakkan Sweden dan Finland yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Yang satu tampak lega sekali, sementara yang satu lagi tetap stoik tanpa ekspresi, bahkan ketika seisi ruangan menyerbu dan membombardir dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Kalian! Berani-beraninya mendahuluiku yang _awesome_ ini! Mana lama banget baru keluar, lagi!"

"Gimana, aru? Kalian disuruh yang aneh-aneh, gitu?"

"_Olala_. Kenapa kalian masih pakai baju? Tidakkah kalian disuruh—aduduh! _Angleterre,__ mon __cheri_, tidakkah menurutmu ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memberi cubitan cinta seperti i—ADUH!"

"_Belt __up, __you __bloody __frog!_"

"Mengenal _Sverige_ dan _Suomi_, sudah pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu yang _hardcore_ dan _sexy_! Ya nggak, _Nor_?"

"…itu kan kamu, _dumme__ Danmark_."

Finland tertawa gugup sambil mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meredam komentar-komentar yang makin lama makin melenceng ke arah yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Tenang, tenanglah, semuanya. Kami tidak disuruh melakukan yang aneh-aneh atau apa. Cuma mengikuti skenario yang sudah ada, itu saja. Dan tidak seberat itu kok, ternyata."

Finland berhenti sejenak untuk mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum keibuan ke Sweden, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan pandangan mata yang—membuat beberapa sontak mengeluarkan kamera—bisa dibilang melembut seketika. Seisi ruangan langsung senyum-senyum maklum dan saling bersikutan, sadar betul dua orang ini sudah tenggelam ke dalam dunia hanya untuk berdua.

"Kalau boleh membuat kesimpulan… aku dan _Sve_ cukup menikmatinya."

* * *

><p>6 Juni 2009 - <strong>En <strong>**Karlekhistoria** by **Hyacinthoides**

first fic/first shounen-ai/first finished multichapter

* * *

><p>"<em>Finlyandiya<em> benar, da. Aku cukup menikmatinya."

Russia berkomentar ceria, agak terlalu ceria dari biasa malahan. Dan mereka semua tahu sebabnya; namanya tadi muncul di layar, bersama nama China. Yang langsung membuat Japan menyipitkan mata dan menaruh tangannya di sarung _katana_, dan membuat para Baltic mengelus dada lega sambil melempar pandangan minta maaf ke si tertua Asia—yang tidak punya pilihan selain pasrah digandeng oleh si negara yang menyandang julukan pemilik _landmass_ terbesar sedunia itu keluar lewat pintu berpanel ganda.

Dan kembali memasuki ruangan sambil berlinangan air mata. Keduanya.

"Oh, ini? Tuntutan peran, da. Kami disuruh nangis tadi. Cerita yang kami lakoni agak sedih, sih."

Masih dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah bundarnya, Russia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. _Gesture_ yang bisa dengan sangat mudah menipu mereka yang tidak tahu, yang pasti hanya akan mengira pemuda _chubby_ itu hanyalah bocah yang secara fisik terlalu cepat dewasa. Padahal, mereka yang sudah mengenal dekat seorang Russia tahu bahwa dia memiliki aura yang… yang sedang ditunjukkannya saat ini. Kecepatannya mengubah senyum menjadi seringai keji sungguh membikin ngeri.

"Tapi da, ada satu yang kusesali. Tadi waktunya pendek sekali…"

* * *

><p>14 Agustus 2009 - <strong>After <strong>**the ****divorce ****ina** by **killmesoftly ****. ****luy**

first oneshot

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya sudah mulai ada variasi ya, ana~"<p>

Thailand berkomentar, mengawasi dengan penuh senyum America dan England, Spain dan Romano, Germany dan Italy, serta Prussia dan Canada yang baru saja masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan—beberapa dengan rona merah masih terlihat jelas di wajah. Setelah Sweden-Finland dan Russia-China, perlahan tapi pasti mulai semakin banyak dari mereka yang dipanggil keluar, dan tak jarang sekaligus langsung borongan. Seperti yang ini; baru saja America dkk memasuki ruangan, layar sudah memanggil nama Netherlands dan Japan.

Malaysia, yang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan sang tertua ASEAN, merespon dengan dengusan.

"Iya sih, tapi kan mereka semua karakter yang memang punya peran besar. Karakter minor seperti Abang dan Vietnam saja masih nggak jelas kapan bakal dapat giliran. Apalagi kita-kita yang bahkan belum ofisial..."

Dia bahkan belum sempat mengatupkan bibirnya ketika Netherlands kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, menuju Indonesia yang tengah duduk di samping Malaysia. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, si jabrik pencandu marijuana itu menarik tangan si personifikasi zambrud katulistiwa—yang cengok pertanda masih dalam proses mencerna keadaan—dan menyeretnya menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Meninggalkan Malaysia dan Thailand saling pandang, yang satu ber-ana ria sementara yang satunya mengerjap tak percaya sebelum berteriak murka.

"INDON PENGKHIANAAAAATTT!"

* * *

><p>12 September 2009 – <strong>Motherland<strong> by **MATTGASM**

first appearance of Indonesia

* * *

><p>"Lihatlah kenyataannya, Malon. Aku dipanggil lebih dulu daripada dirimu."<p>

"Cih. Ini kan fandom dengan bahasa-_mu,_ ndon. Wajarlah kalau mereka memanggilmu dulu. Nepotisme kok dibangga-banggakan begitu, cih!"

"Hmm? Mungkin memang seperti itu, tapi sayangnya, Malon sayang, aku tidak melihat opsi 'Bahasa Malaysia' di sini, tuh. Salahmu sendiri kalau kau tidak bisa berkompetisi denganku..."

Singapore menoleh dari iPad yang tengah ditekuninya begitu merasakan sesuatu menoel bahunya. Mata rabun jauhnya melebar kaget begitu melihat wajah Brunei hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Brunei! Bikin kaget saja!" Pemuda berkacamata itu menegur tetangganya sesama negara terkaya se-Asia Tenggara, melepaskan sumbat telinga yang daritadi melindungi salah satu organnya dari kontaminasi reka ulang _soap__opera_ yang tengah dilakoni kedua Melayu bersaudara.

Brunei hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping Singapore, mata hitamnya melirik sembunyi-sembunyi kedua kakaknya yang tampak sudah siap jambak-jambakan kapan saja. "Mereka kenapa lagi, sih?"

"Mana kutahu. PMS kali." Singapore menjawab asal, memanfaatkan fakta bahwa karakter non-ofisial seperti mereka bisa diganti-ganti gender-nya tergantung preferensi. "Kalau mereka menebar hint kayak gitu terus, nggak akan heran deh kalau suatu saat ada yang terinspirasi bikin mereka incest-an. Memang sih bakal jadi pionir, tapi tetap saja..."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, _Singapooru-san_."

Bocah-bocah Asia Tenggara itu terlonjak seketika, menoleh serentak ke arah asal suara; ke arah Japan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"J-Jepang?" Singapore tergagap, sebelah tangan mengelus bagian kiri dadanya. Agak konyol kalau negara muda seperti dirinya sampai mati jantungan. "A-Ada perlu apa?"

Si personifikasi _Nihonkoku_ hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman—yang tidak bisa benar-benar dibaca emosinya—dan sederet kalimat yang membuat kedua bocah itu ternganga.

"Saya tadi mengatakan, anda berdua tidak perlu khawatir perihal _Indoneshia-san_ dan _Mareejia-san_ menjadi pionir dalam incest-an. Karena, titel itu sudah diklaim oleh saya dan _Chuugoku-san_."

* * *

><p>4 November 2009 - <strong>Unlimited<strong> by **kuro****lunatic**

first incest

* * *

><p>"Puas kau, lon?"<p>

"…Sama sekali nggak, brengsek."

"Lah? Kan, kamu sudah dipanggil dan dapat peran! Apa lagi yang kamu inginkan?"

"…aku cuma dimunculin sekali. Kamu sudah muncul… ada kali tiga kali."

"Ya ampun, lon. Kamu ini maruknya sungguh nggak ketulungan, ya. Wajarlah, seperti yang kamu bilang, ini kan fandom dengan bahasa-_ku_. Seharusnya kamu merasa beruntung mereka masih memasukkan dirimu."

"Dimasukkan sih, iya. TAPI BARENG KAMU-NYA ITU YANG AKU NGGAK TERIMA!"

"Kau pikir aku terima? Kau tahu sendiri kita nggak bisa apa-apa, lon. Itu semua terserah mereka di luar sana, mau membuat konsep kayak gimana juga. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti skenarionya."

Perkataan Indonesia membuat Malaysia terdiam. Melayu yang lebih muda itu masih memalingkan wajah, walaupun ekspresinya kerasnya mulai perlahan bertransisi ke arah pasrah.

"…ngerti, sih. Yah, masih untung mereka tidak—belum—cukup nekat untuk memasangkan kita berdua sebagai _pairing_. Ogah aku kalau harus jadi pionir _crack __pairing _denganmu, Ndon…"

Sepertinya, seorang Malaysia harus dilakban mulutnya. Karena entah kenapa sering sekali setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan membawa karma.

"_Malaĭziya_, da. _Indoneziya_ aku pinjam sebentar, ya? Layar baru saja memunculkan nama kami berdua."

* * *

><p>1 Desember 2009 - <strong>My <strong>**Druz'ya,**** Da** by **kuroshironimu**

first crackpair

* * *

><p>"Tempat ini semakin ramai, ya." Hungary berkomentar ceria, memandang America dan England yang baru saja kembali memasuki ruangan, tampak lelah luar biasa.<p>

Austria menyeruput cokelat panasnya, mata violetnya mengikuti gerakan kedua karakter—yang di waktu itu menyandang gelar paling sering dimunculkan—yang langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, tepar seketika.

"Memang. Tapi sayang sekali, masih kurang heterogen."

Alis cokelat Hungary naik tanda kebingungan. "Masih kurang? Tapi rasanya kita sudah cukup banyak variasi, kok. Dari segi posibilitas dan kreativitas _pairing_, rasa-rasanya kita termasuk cukup tinggi, mengingat usia kita baru beberapa bulan..."

"Mungkin memang benar, tapi yang kumaksud dengan 'heterogen' itu artinya secara literal. Lihatlah semua pasangan yang muncul sejauh ini. Kamu mengerti?"

Hungary terdiam, mata hijaunya menatap layar yang baru saja memunculkan tulisan Spain dan Romano, entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Mau tidak mau dia mengiyakan pendapat Austria; mereka memang belum mempunyai cerita dengan _straight__ pairing_ sebagai basisnya….

"Benar juga—"

TING!

Austria dan Hungary mendongak menatap layar, mata violet dan hijau melebar, sebelum serentak menoleh dan saling berpandangan, bibir jatuh terbuka. Tidak percaya 'doa' mereka bisa terkabulkan dengan sebegitu cepatnya.

"...kita?"

* * *

><p>16 Desember 2009 - <strong>When <strong>**Christmas**** Comes,**** I**** Wanna**** Be**** With**** You** by **Suzuka**** Daidouji**

first straight

* * *

><p>TING!<p>

_Norway._

_Iceland._

Di saat monitor menunjukkan nama keduanya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan firasat. Finland menepuk punggung Norway dan Iceland, dengan antusias menyemangati keduanya. Sweden menggumamkan sesuatu yang diterjemahkan Finland sebagai ucapan selamat akan debut mereka berdua, dalam satu cerita pula. Denmark meringkuk ke pojokan, pundung karena resmi menjadi satu-satunya Scandinavian yang belum resmi mendapat giliran.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian berdua!"

Ah, Finland. Seandainya kau tahu betapa ambigunya perkataan barusan…

Kedua Scandinavia itu menghilang ke balik pintu, punggung tegak dan kaku seperti biasa. Keduanya kembali ke dalam ruangan—Iceland agak terpincang—dan keduanya berlumur… sesuatu.

Dan demi kewarasan bersama—dan menenangkan Finland yang tampak terguncang batinnya—Sweden berkomentar bahwa 'sesuatu' itu pastilah susu vanila.

* * *

><p>21 Desember 2009 – <strong>Dear <strong>**You** by **norufuumi**

first PWP rate M

* * *

><p>"…Mereka lama, ya."<p>

"'Mereka' itu maksudnya siapa? Ngomong yang jelas, _tomato__ bastardo_!"

"Itu, _Estados __Unidos_ dan _Canadá_. Mereka nggak balik-balik lho, dari tadi. Menurutmu mungkinkah mereka tersesat, Roma?"

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya aku _babysitter_ mereka! Mungkin mereka nyasar entah kemana terus _incest_-an, kali!"

Spain sudah separuh membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar ketika suara pintu menjeblak terbuka memotongnya. Diikuti keheningan yang mendirikan bulu roma. Seisi ruangan senyap seketika kecuali suara cangkir England yang menghantam lantai dan beralih rupa menjadi berkeping-keping kaca.

"...ara…? Aku…salah…ruangan…ya? Per…kenalkan… saya…Miyako…Sudo… "

Rambutnya hitam panjang. Kulitnya pucat dan berwarna tidak sehat. Dan mau tahu bagian yang paling mengerikan? Tubuhnya tembus pandang.

"…dari... Fatal Frame… profesi… han—"

"—NTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

America dan Canada merangsek masuk ruangan berurai air mata ketakutan. Sama sekali tidak tersadar bahwa dalam prosesnya mereka berlari menembus tubuh Sudo-san.

"Gila, gila, gila, GILAAAA! Tadi aku sama Canada disuruh main di plot horor, coba! Hantunya banyak, ala si Japan semua! Udah gitu, walaupun selesai dan kita dibolehin pulang, KITA MASUK KE RUANGAN YANG SALAH ARRRGGHHHH!"

America terus bercurcol-ria dengan suara toa, mengabaikan tangan Canada yang mengguncang bahunya, gemetaran.

"Apaan, sih? Lagi asyik curcol, nih…!"

Kepala itu menoleh, mata biru terang bertemu tubuh tembus pandang. Adegan selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, tentu saja.

"A-America! Ja-jangan pingsan di sini… ba-badanmu berat…"

Usai membuat America tepar menindih Canada dengan mulut berbusa, Miyako Sudo hanya mengangkat bahu dan melayang menembus pintu. Pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>9 Februari 2010 – <strong>Hetalia:<strong>** Chou** by **Anastasia Keehl**

first crossover (Hetalia/Fatal Frame)

* * *

><p>"Indonesia…"<p>

Mata hijau yang berkaca-kaca. Tangan pucat khas Kaukasia yang mendarat di bahu si personifikasi kepulauan tropis Asia Tenggara. Alis super tebal yang berkedut menggambarkan gejolak emosinya.

"…Aku… kini paham bagaimana perasaanmu sepenuhnya…"

Indonesia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat masih terlalu absurd untuk dicerna.

"Alice! Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak nanti kami tinggal, lho!"

Rambut cepak tak beraturan itu sudah berganti jadi kuncir dua. Mata hijau terang itu kini tersembunyi di balik kacamata. Sang personifikasi _United __Kingdom__ and __Northern __Ireland_ itu kini sudah beralih rupa; dari _gentleman_ gagal menjadi gadis yang merengut dan merona. Bagaimana caranya? Tanyakan pada gadis _tsundere_ terdekat anda.

"Sudah dulu, ya. _Wish __me __luck_."

Tangan itu meninggalkan bahunya, dan sang gadis pun berjalan cepat menyusul kedua rekannya—America dan France—yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu, dan bersama menghilang di baliknya. Meninggalkan Indonesia—saat itu bergender pria—yang masih terpana.

Tidak menyangka karakter ofisial pun bisa terkena fenomena bernama pertukaran gender seperti dirinya.

* * *

><p>5 Maret 2010 - <strong>Manquer<strong> by **Kucing**** Albino**

first genderbent

* * *

><p>Kalau Indonesia menyangka tidak ada lagi fenomena yang lebih absurd daripada pertukaran gender pria-wanita, dia harus bersiap-siap untuk menjedukkan kepala ke meja.<p>

Karena yang namanya imajinasi seorang penulis fanfiksi itu tidak terbatas rupanya.

"_A-Ano__… __Doitsu-san,__ Puroisen-san__… __sono_…"

"Kesesese. Ada apa, Japan? Terlalu terpesona pada ke-_awesome_-anku, ya?"

"Bu-bukan itu, aru. Errrr. Kalian yakin tidak salah baju?"

"Baju? Apa maksudmu, China? Baju kami masih sama seperti bia..."

Keheningan menggantung ketika Jerman bersaudara itu menunduk dan menyadari apa yang membuat mata seisi ruangan cengok memandang mereka. _Tank-top_ yang menempel ketat, jelas tidak didesain untuk mengakomodasi kontur dada pria. _Hot__ pants_ yang agak terlalu memperlihatkan paha. Ditambah _stocking_ sebagai pelengkapnya; agak melar namun entah bagaimana masih bisa menutupi tungkai berotot keduanya.

"ITU BAJU WANITA, DA ZE! KALIAN TADI YURI-AN, YA? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Selagi Taiwan menghajar kepala South Korea dengan wajan, Austria dan Spain berbaik hati mendorong kedua Jerman yang masih terpana itu ke toilet terdekat untuk berganti pakaian.

* * *

><p>18 Mei 2010 – <strong>Lovebug<strong> by **kuroshironimu**

First shoujo-ai

* * *

><p>"<em>Dios <em>_mio_, aku capek. Sumpah, suer tak kewer-kewer."

Spain membaringkan kepalanya di meja kayu, desahan panjang mengikuti kalimat gado-gadonya yang barusan. Agak jarang melihat negara yang biasanya cerah dan ceria itu kelihatan begitu kecapekan. Tapi kalau mengingat dia sudah empat bulan terakhir ini sering sekali dipanggil untuk melakoni cerita berseri—lebih dari satu, kalau anda mau tahu—semua itu bisa dimaklumi. Indonesia, yang duduk tepat di seberangnya, hanya menyeruput teh manis sambil menatapnya penuh simpati.

"Sudahlah. Kan, sudah _chapter_ terakhir ini. Semuanya sudah selesai, dan kita bisa istirahat total...mungkin." Si zambrud khatulistiwa berusaha menghibur sang Iberian, sekaligus juga dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Spain bukanlah satu-satunya karakter yang dengan mendadak mendapat jam tayang tinggi. Indonesia juga sering terlihat bolak-balik keluar masuk pintu akhir-akhir ini. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya frustrasi nyaris _harakiri_, gendernya sering sekali digonta-ganti. Di satu cerita dia wanita, di cerita satunya lelaki. Sungguh dia berharap dirinya cepat ofisial dan menyudahi semua keambiguan ini...

Kata terakhir Indonesia sukses membuat Spain mengerang dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kamu masih enak, Indonesia, sudah 'mati' di pertengahan cerita. Muncul pun cuma sebagai _flashback_. Aku? Yang jelas makin ke belakang bagianku makin galau dan makin capek. Untung di chapter ini ada adegan aku pura-pura mati ditembak. Lumayan buat istirahat..."

Indonesia tidak menjawab. Matanya yang kian melebar menatap sosok di belakang Spain yang masih menggalau dengan asyiknya. Sosok yang berjalan kian mendekat, menjilat pisau bak seorang psikopat.

"...tapi kau benar, Indonesia. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Aku sudah bisa mengisi ulang waktu _siesta_ yang termutilasi dengan kejam—"

Belati di tenggorokan. Seringai dingin di wajah rupawan. Bisikan yang mengempiskan harapan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa oase bernama tidur siang masih nun jauh tak terjangkau di ujung padang gersang.

"Spain, layar memanggil kita. Jangan malas-malasan, sepertinya bagian ini akan ekstra panjang. Kau, Indonesia, sebelum masuk pastikan untuk mengganti gendermu menjadi wanita."

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara dua jidat menghantam meja.

* * *

><p>30 Juli 2010 on-going – <strong>From<strong>** Barcelona, ****With ****Love** by **Shieldmaiden ****of ****Rainbow**

phenomenal fic for straight

31 Oktober 2010 s.d 10 Februari 2011 - **Godfather** by **are ****. ****key ****. ****take ****. ****tour**

phenomenal fic for slash

* * *

><p>Dekorasi di dinding dan langit-langit ruangan. Meja yang penuh aneka makanan dan minuman. Obrolan ceria dan penuh antusiasme mengalir dari para penghuni ruangan; bahkan mereka yang memilih tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan pun tetap menunjukkan partisipasi dengan meneguk minuman dalam diam.<p>

Apakah ini perayaan ulang tahun seseorang? Bukan.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan dipanggil pertama kali, aru?"

"Hmm. Menurut saya ini agak susah dideduksi. Bisa jadi _Suweden-san_ dan _Finrando-san_, yang dulu menjadi pionir pertama kali. Bisa juga _Amerika-san_ dan _Igirisu-san_yang sudah punya jam tayang tinggi. Atau bisa juga personifikasi yang bahasanya dipakai di fandom ini, _Indoneshia-san_..."

"Non, non, _mon__ cheri_. Kau lupa bahwa sudah tertera di salah satu peraturan tentang larangan menggunaan OC? Saingan kita, para negara ofisial bakal sangaaaaat berkurang, _you__ see_~"

Apakah ini pertanda mereka kurang kerjaan? Bukan.

"Tebakanku... _Spanien_ dan_ Süd__ Italien_. Mereka salah satu dari sedikit...apa itu istilahnya? Ah ya, _canon_ yang masih tergolong eksis. Yang lain sudah semakin menipis..."

"Hoo? Kalau begitu, aku menebak _Deutschland_ dan _Preußen_. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal mereka itu populer, melebihi kita bahkan. Bu-Bukan berarti aku mendukung dipasangkan denganmu, ya! Yang barusan hanya pendapat, pendapat!"

"Pelankan suaramu, _Schweiz_. Sungguh tidak elegan. Kalau begitu adanya, bagaimana dengan sebuah taruhan? Yang tebakannya salah harus membayar 15 Euro kepada yang menebak benar. Murah, bukan?"

"...kau lupa lagi kalau aku tidak memakai Euro, _Österreich_?"

Apakah mereka tengah mengantisipasi datangnya momen bersejarah dalam rumah mereka? Yap, benar.

TING!

Kepala bersurai aneka warna itu tersentak ke arah layar, menatap tulisan yang tertera. Canada menepuk pundak kakaknya, Scotland menepuk pundak adiknya. Austria dan Switzerland bertukar pandangan, bertukar senyum malu tebakan mereka tidak ada yang benar.

"Yuk, _git_."

Si mata biru menerima tangan yang ditawarkan, tersenyum lebar. Bergandengan, keduanya berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Meninggalkan yang lain menatap iri akan prospek melakoni cerita perdana untuk event pertama.

* * *

><p>8 Agustus 2011 – <strong>Indonesian<strong>** Hetalia**** Festival** **(IHAFest)**

first event

* * *

><p>"Rumah kita. Entah sejak kapan. Jadi sebesar ini, ya." Greece bergumam tidak kepada siapa-siapa, setengah melamun mengelus kucingnya. Egypt mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya ikut menggelitiki dagu si kucing, masih tanpa ekspresi.<p>

"Walaupun dibandingkan rumah-rumah lain yang lebih veteran di luar sana, kita masih belum apa-apa..." Si Afrika Utara berbisik, mata madunya melembut sementara tangannya membelai bulu lembut si mamalia. Kedua Mediteran itu duduk dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Rumah mereka memang semakin membesar, namun seiring dengan perubahan ukuran, di saat yang bersamaan masalah juga bermunculan.

Dari ketimpangan seperti ada karakter yang sering sekali dipakai sampai ngos-ngosan (contoh mudahnya Indonesia, yang semakin hari jam kerjanya semakin tinggi; belum menghitung kenyataan dia mesti berganti gender entah berapa kali) dan ada juga yang super nganggur seperti mereka berdua. Ada juga perasaan merasa kesepian, walaupun pada kenyataannya banyak cerita baru bermunculan di lahan mereka. Paradoks yang tidak bisa mereka jelaskan, karena mereka hanyalah bidak belaka, yang baru bisa beraksi kalau dipanggil saja.

"Hei, kalian berdua... Kenapa pasang tampang siap gantung diri begitu, hah?"

Mata zambrud dan madu itu mengerjap, melebar tatkala melihat tangan yang diulurkan. Turkey berdiri di depan mereka, setengah membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tiga puluh detik lewat tanpa respon berarti, mantan kekaisaran yang dulu pernah membuat Eropa menciut takut itu mengeluarkan dengusan tak sabar. Dan serta merta merunduk, mengangkat kedua Mediteran cengok itu dan menggendong keduanya di bahu bak karung tepung tanpa ba bi bu.

"_Tourkía_! Turunkan kami sekarang juga!" Memang hanya pada Turkey seorang Greece bisa berbicara normal tanpa hawa kantuknya yang biasa.

"...mau dibawa ke mana kita?" Kalau saja Egypt tahu kata-katanya barusan punya potensi tinggi menjadi lirik lagu seandainya saja diberi nada...

Turkey menjawab dengan sebuah seringai—yang tidak bisa dilihat baik Greece dan Egypt yang hanya disuguhi pemandangan punggung dan pantat sang Ottoman—dan tatapan yang melembut seketika tatkala melihat kerumunan yang tengah menggila. America tengah berpidato di atas meja susun tiga. Spain beradu pedang dengan England dalam reka ulang Anglo-Spanish War. China bereksperimen masak nasi goreng dengan _frying pan_. Indonesia dan Malaysia lagi-lagi jambak-jambakan ditonton Brunei dan Singapore yang _facepalm_. Gila seperti biasa, unik tak terkira. Itulah Fandom Hetalia Indonesia.

"Hei, hei. Menyendiri sesekali boleh saja. Tapi kalau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendirian. Kalian pikir apa gunanya kita punya 'keluarga'?"

* * *

><p>23 August 2011 – <strong>Keluarga <strong>**Bahagia ****Hetalia**

first 'family'

* * *

><p>Setiap cerita memang selalu mempunyai akhir. Namun sebuah fandom tentunya tidak mengenal kata <em>ending<em>.

TING!

"Waiiii!"

Selama masih ada mereka yang melestarikan, sebuah fandom tidak akan berakhir. Dia akan terus berkembang dan berinovasi. Dan selama masih menunjukkan perkembangan yang bisa diobservasi, bukan mustahil bila suatu saat nanti akan ada penulis kurang kerjaan yang membuatkan dokumentasi seperti ini lagi. Terutama bila penulis itu lagi insomnia karena overdosis kopi.

"Vee~ Germany! Ayo kita pergi!"

Berangkat dari Juni 2009 sampai ke detik ini; inilah kisah perjalanan Fandom Hetalia Indonesia yang kita sayangi.

-fin-

* * *

><p>(not so) quick notes:<p>

Kenapa endingnya Germany dan Italy? Itu spoiler buat fic yang akan sy publish nanti untuk IHAFest November: Future. #numpangeksis #sekalianpromosi

Sebenarnya sy sudah ada ide bikin ini dari jaman IHAFest September: History, tapi apa daya...risetnya nggak gampang ternyata #orz Jangan tanya berapa kali sy rombak dan tulis ulang benda satu ini sampe eneg sendiri #shudders Dan... sy berusaha yang terbaik, tapi tetap saja riset sy belum tentu tak bercela. Karenanya, kalau semisal ada yg menemukan salah fakta (fic pionir yang terlompat misalnya) jangan ragu menghubungi sy. Karena (SANGAT) besar kemungkinan sy siwer waktu riset juga #orzorz

Untuk kategorinya sy bikin seobjektif mungkin supaya hasilnya mudah dipertanggungjawabkan dengan melihat tanggal publish #slap kecuali mungkin untuk yang_ phenomenal fic_. Untuk kategori itu sy tidak punya parameter; pertimbangan sy hanyalah pengalaman sebagai _participant observer_. Kedua fic itu sy nilai sebagai karya kolosal (keduanya memakai hampir semua karakter yang tersedia di fandom Hetalia) yang mampu menggerakkan dan meramaikan fandom. Yang baru masuk fandom sekarang bisa menilai dari jumlah review dan antusiasme para pembaca ke kedua karya tersebut. Bagi yang sudah ada waktu kedua karya itu dipublish...yah, anda tahu sendiri bagaimana suasana fandom waktu itu XDD #emotnyambak

...jadi berasa agen marketing dadakan... #digampar

Cukup sudah bacot ga gunanya. Kritik, saran, komen lewat, dan flame juga diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic sejarah(?) super absurd sy #bow

VIVA FANDOM HETALIA! :DD

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
